happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Milky Waif
Milky Waif is a fan-made episode. Roles Starring * Dip, Dop, and Dap * Gemini (Gem only) Appearances * Lil' Raccoon * Grandma Wolf Plot Dip is asleep on his bed, having a nightmare until he wakes up to the sound of a knock at his door and goes out to open it. Dap appears in front of his door. He then begins licking his lips and rubbing his belly, as he's very hungry. Dip walks to the kitchen to check some cabinets, but seeing that he has no food, Dip tiptoes out of his hole. He spots Gem asleep by her bowl of milk. Dap sees the milk and runs towards it, but Dip pulls him back and goes out to get the milk for him. Dap runs out, accidentally waking up Gem. Dip grabs Dap and the two fall into the bowl of milk, splashing it into Gem's face. Gem, startled, looks around and sees no one, so she starts to drink her milk. Dip and Dap are under the milk holding their breath until Gem unsuspectingly scoops up Dap with his tongue. Shocked, Dip jumps out of the milk and opens the cat's mouth to retrieve Dap, which begins the chase. The mice retreat into the mousehole before Gem crashes headfirst into the wall. Meanwhile, Dip wakes up an asleep Dop to borrow some straws, then Dop pulls some straws out from under his bed. He then gives the straws to Dip and goes back to sleep as Dip begins leaving him. Dip then builds a pipeline of straws to the milk but Gem turns the tables by grabbing the end of the straw and sucking Dap through it. Horrified, Dip squishes the end of the straw, saving Dap just in time, and blows the small mouse back into the mousehole. Gem chases Dip back to his hole but the cat somehow manages to move the hole over so that Dip crashes into the wall. Gem grabs Dip, but Dap comes out and hits Gem's tail with a hammer. The chase starts up again until Dap sips and spits some milk into Gem's face. The mice run around from door to door, then Dip stops and hits Gem in the face with a frying pan, knocking her out. Dip pulls out Gem's tongue, and, with all his strength, knocks the cat on the head, causing her to chomp on her tongue. Gem yells and the chase begins again. Dip hands the frying pan to Dap and continues leading the chase. Instead of whacking the cat, Dap swings too soon and smashes his comrade. This repeats a second time, but on the third time around, Dip stops and points at the cat. Dap obliges and hits Gem square in the face, then crawls under the rug to escape with Dip. Gem grabs a bottle to trap the mice but catches only Dip. Dap taunts the cat and darts back under the rug, and Gem continues the chase. Dap stops at the bowl again, signals for the cat to stop, and starts to drink from it. Gem allows the mouse to drink briefly, then grabs Dap, but Dap crawls under Gem's fur. Gem grabs her tail and a revolver and shoots at Dap when he emerges from it, but just shoots her tail instead, causing her to scream in agony. As Dap runs away, the cat chases him with a flyswatter and corners him. She gives the mouse a great swat on the back, and an enraged Dip breaks through the glass to inspect his friend. Dip is furious about a big red mark left by Gem's swat. The guilty Gem hides the flyswatter behind her back as if to say, "It's not what it looks like.", but Dip is not fooled as he lets out a colossal roar. Gem turns pale with fright. Gem tries to run away, but Dip grabs her tail, slams her against the floor, then throws her behind a garbage can and smashes the lid into Gem's face repeatedly. In the final scene, a still-enraged Dip stands menacingly with a wooden meat tenderizer over a battered and bruised Gem to keep her in-line under the threat of getting whacked, wanting her to feed Dap milk as punishment for terrorizing the young mouse. Gem timidly spoon-feeds milk to Dap, not to let one drop spill or else she would be hammered by Dip. Moral "Sharing is caring." Fates Injuries * Gem crashes into a wall, has her tail get hit by a hammer that was held by Dap, gets knocked by a frying pan that was held by Dip, has her tongue chomped by herself, gets hit by a frying pan that was held by Dap on her face, has her tail get shot by herself, and then gets beaten by Dip. * Dip crashes into a wall and then gets hit by a frying pan that was held by Dap twice. * Dap gets swatted by a flyswatter that was held by Gem, leaving a big red mark. Trivia * This episode is based off one of Tom and Jerry's episodes, "The Milky Waif". * Lil' Raccoon and Grandma Wolf can be seen on one of the picture frames when Dap got chased by Gem. * It is possible that the entire episode is all part of Cuckoo Lander's imagination, as it lacks other non-imaginary characters (not counting the cameos as said cameos don't physically appear). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 85 Episodes